


Silver Spoon

by BeatriceImpresaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Big Handsome Man, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Stuffing, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceImpresaria/pseuds/BeatriceImpresaria
Summary: Contains: Stuffing, Light BDSM, Consensual, BHM18+ Fic about a couple mixing bondage into their habits for the very first time.This is my first 18+ fic, so please leave any comments below. My beta was my boyfriend, so yeet
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Silver Spoon

**Contains: Stuffing, Bondage, Consensual, BHM**

“Are you sure you want to do this, honey bunches? You know our safe phrase if anything goes wrong.”

Sunny was apprehensive about finally putting the hours of classes and practice that she had on dummies into an actual performance. She knew a few of the more basic knots and had a great deal of experience playing with scarves and other soft material, and her and Alexander had even played around with some of these. This, however, was the real deal; the rope she bought had just come in the day before, and she spent hours agonizing over whether this was the right idea. Even if it was just the two of them, she wanted to make sure that she didn’t cut off the circulation or do anything crazy that might hurt him. She wasn’t skilled; she knew many people that were and, in time, she would be among them. For now, though, it was just her and her fiancé, and if she hurt him… that was totally on her.

“I told you. I want to make you happy. I’m not very… experienced, but I trust you. I’ll say it if there’s anything wrong.” Alexander put her soul at ease. She knew that he was vocal about if he was hurting; she’d helped him through a car accident last year, and that had made them grow even closer together.

Still, Alexander was a very gentle soul. He towered well over her, and she nearly needed a step ladder to properly get the breast rigging in place. The rope rested cleanly on his thick belly, and it was relatively loose for his first time. Sunny made sure that she had this right; this was her favorite part. It wasn’t for any means of bondage, although it certainly added to the aesthetic. No, binding his moobs in place was for another reason. It gave him actual, honest to god breasts, bigger than hers, even. She had teased that they should get him a bra once. His reaction… certainly put ideas in her head for the future.

“Okay… if you feel comfortable enough to put your trust into me, I guess we can get started. I just need to get the leg bindings in place. If your dick needs to be adjusted, I can certainly…” She stopped for a moment, slowly taking a handful of his genitals and stroking them daintily, taking pleasure in his facial contortions. “oblige…”

“Ooh lord, please, not until everything’s started. I don’t want to ruin the show.” Alexander shivered, his dick slowly growing erect. She wasn’t rigging his dick yet, so it wasn’t going to stay that way for long yet. Sure as she was, it started to soften. Still, it was only as far as he wanted to go, and she even lightened up on some of it for his first time. She didn’t want to turn him away.

“If my little puppy finished before I said he could… he’d be a naughty boy. Very naughty indeed.” Sunny’s grin flashed before him with a sinister implication. “He’d need to be punished. Even when he’s being treated… so well.” She looked towards the mini fridge that was in their small apartment. There was something special in there just for her little puppy. He needed to grow big and strong, and she was there to provide for him.

That was their little game. She was the mama, the provider, the one who gave. He was the puppy, the little prince, the one who took.

Sunny took her time with the leg bindings. She asked Alexander constantly whether it was too tight or loose, and she carefully tied each knot. With each tie, she slipped two fingers under it to make sure that there wasn’t too much restriction to blood flow, and, satisfied, she moved onto the next one. With each knot, Alexander grew more and more helpless. It was almost if he shook a little bit to tease her; after the first couple, he helplessly wriggled his legs and shook his body to show the strength of them. This also gave her a nice little show as his belly shook and jiggled with the sways of his form under the submission of her rigging. He stayed silent, however, not giving her a word unless she asked him to speak. Good puppy. He was such a fast learner.

“Are you ready, puppy?” She finally asked as she finished the last knot.

“Could you… scratch my back before we get started, please? It’s killing me back there.” Sunny giggled as he writhed. He was, at very least, honest, and that would explain why he was shaking. Plus, it would allow her to put her fingers through his back fat, something that she took great pleasure in doing. She moved behind him, digging her hands under the rope as she used her short nails to dig deep into his back. It was enough to leave red marks on there for a few seconds, which she savored watching disappear.

“Is my puppy enjoying his scritches?” Sunny asked with a teasing tone. “Such a good boy, melting under my touch.”

Alexander moaned in relief and pleasure. Sunny found herself getting a little wet in her panties admiring her work and admiring his form. From his chubby little thighs to his belly to his honest to god breasts, he was covered in rope, and it accentuated all that she loved about his body: everything. She took a little grope at one of his moobs while scratching his back, squeezing it and working it through her hands as she artfully avoided the strands of hair that he had flow to his back. He certainly couldn’t do much about his situation, but his hands were certainly close enough to reach up and…

“Ooh, someone’s being naughty~” She felt his fingers slowly rub her panties, and she let out a heavy moan. “Is someone saying they’re ready for their treat?”

“Mmhmm…” His husky voice responded.

“Okay, then. Time for puppy to have his treat, to grow big and strong, for being such a good boy!” Sunny responded with a jubilant cheer, bending down to the fridge and retrieving the container of full fat ice cream that she left in there to soften up. His favorite flavor: Chocolate chip cookie dough. Her puppy loved this brand because they weren’t like the others who interwove small balls of dough into the mix. They put huge chunks in! Both of them knew well about having huge, sweet-tasting loads in their mouths~.

Alexander opened his mouth longingly, his tongue lolling out. He knew what was coming. She knew how much he loved it. She patted his belly, savoring its plush feel between her fingers, before slowly opening the container in front of his eyes.

“Does puppy want this?” She asked, teasing him with the biggest spoon in the drawer. “Puppy’s gotta beg.”

“I want it! I want it! Please, stuff me full!” He pleaded with what she knew was a mock desperation, but it was still perfect. He was gonna be so full after this.

“Puppy’s already had dinner. He must certainly be full enough from it.” Sunny’s smile grew even wider, her freckled cheeks dimpling as her white teeth shone brightly. “Good puppies need to make sure they don’t eat too much so they don’t get too big and fat!”

“But I want it!” His eyes were full of desire. Her big, fat puppy eyed the thick-churned dessert with a lust as strong as the one he had for her body. Perfect.

“Then, say aah~” She dug into the carton with her biggest spoon and pulled out a nice, thick scoop, chock full of cream and cookie dough, fine sources of calories for her growing boy. She slowly led it into his mouth, making every painstaking second agony for him. Just before she led it into his mouth, she pulled away. He practically mouthed the air, desperately trying to get a bite. After realizing she took the ice cream back, he whimpered, her puppy’s face contorting into a deep frown.

“Ah, ah, ah… tell me, puppy, who is giving you these wonderful treats?” Sunny played it up as much as she could. He was squirming at this point; she knew that, if he could, Alexander would practically pounce her with animalistic desire to get at, first, the ice cream and, then, her body.

“You are!” Alexander announced with delight.

“And who am I?” Sunny replied with the authority she knew she had. He was putty in her hands.

“You are Mama!” He gasped out, leaning forward to get closer to his treat.

“Good boy~” She finally obliged his ravenous desire, pressing the spoon to his lips and letting him finally bite the ice cream.

He gobbled the first bite down with gusto, the slowly melting ice cream popping out from the sides of his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head as he seemed to almost have an orgasm right then and there from the taste.

“Not yet, puppy. You can’t finish on me right here and now.” Sunny thought for a second, coming to a scandalous idea. She places the spoon deep within the icecream, leaving it just long enough to chill the metal. She looks over into Alexander’ eyes, removing the spoon. Alexander seemed to tense up, his eyes widening as she moves the spoon downward. All that remained on the spoon was the residue of liquid from the ice cream that had already begun to melt. She placed the ice-cold metal at the base of his shaft, trailing it slowly upwards, the cold metal biting into his skin when she finally rests it atop his head. Alexander immediately moaned, shuddering wildly from the feeling of cold on his dick. “That’s what a puppy gets if he finishes on me too early.”

“I’m sorry… Mama,” He pleaded, distress dripping on every word. “I’ll be good! Please, no more cold spoons!”

“I forgive you. And I know you’ll be good, puppy. You already are.”

Sunny dug her spoon back into the ice cream and left it there for a moment. Alexander flinched, expecting the same treatment again. However, Sunny instead dug it out with an even bigger scoop than the first bite. Alexander’s eyes lit up and his mouth opened up. His legs started bouncing on the floor, anticipating the next bite. She inserted it into his ready maw, which closed around the ice cream. Liquid seeped from his mouth, staining his beard with cream.

“Such a dirty puppy, already making a mess…” Sunny moved over to her beloved, lapping up the excess that had gotten all over his mouth and on his bearded chin. “Mama has to clean up after a dirty puppy’s messes, you know.”

Once her puppy was nice and clean, Sunny composed herself and grabbed another bite from the carton. She had barely made a dent in the carton, but they had a long way to go before they would be finished and all of this nice, dense, fatty ice cream was in his immense gut… which would grow even bigger. She was going to have an even softer teddy bear to nestle with in the evenings and a man who knew very well how to enjoy the finer pleasures in life… and the mistakes that came with them. This riled her up, and she felt a sensation of wetness start to pool in her lace panties. She was visibly shaking as she fed him yet another bite of ice cream.

“Are you—mmph, gulp—Are you okay, sweetie?” Alexander tried to ask before his mouth was stuffed with even more ice cream, swallowing as quickly as he could before he tried again.

“Never better, sweetie!” Sunny breathily pushed out, composing herself. She was elated; every part of her felt amazing right now. She had a hogtied fat-ass of a fiancé right in front of her, begging longingly for more ice cream. Her puppy was all hers; he was hers to control, and she was going to take full advantage of this. She firmed up and grinned. “Never better!”

Alexander seemed to take an anticipatory gulp, probably preparing for the continued number of gulps he was going to have to take to get the next scoop down. Sunny dug deep into the container, scraping as much as she could onto the spoon, to the point that ice cream was sliding off and back into the tub and, as she moved the spoon towards him, to his thighs. Her fingers were so close to the scoop that the melting substance was getting all over her hand.

Even with his mouth fully hinged open to receive the ice cream, the bite was almost too much for his mouth at the moment. Excess ice cream, even more than before, started coming from between his lips. Quick gulps got most of the excess, but some of it stained his beard. After he finally swallowed everything— it took 5 separate swallows! —Sunny took stock on what to do next.

Sunny stopped for a moment, noticing the liquidy mixture that surrounded his mouth and the sides of the carton. There was still a good bit left, but she was going to take her time with this. She wanted to make Alexander feel as full as she possibly could. “Puppy’s gotta lick everything clean for Mama to be satisfied.” She moved her hand, each finger coated in a bit of ice cream, over to Alexander’s mouth. “Lick them clean, puppy!”

Alexander complied. With each act of submission, Sunny’s heart soared. His head bobbed down on her fingers, his tongue slowly licking them clean. The stimulation and the knowledge that he was serving her made her wet. Looking down, she noticed that his dick was becoming more erect. Was he really enjoying this?

Sunny also noticed that her puppy was shaking. His shoulders were lurching forward, as if he wanted to take her right now. His hand restraints were moving forward, but he was unable to break free.

“Does puppy want to be free?” Sunny teased, putting on a mischievous grin for show. “You know the word if you want to be set free. It’s there if you want it.”

Alexander shook his head, swallowing the last droplets from her fingers. “Nope. I want you. Right now.”

Sunny giggled and ran her finger up the length of his shaft. Alexander seemed to lose himself for a moment, seizing up and instinctively trying to pull his hands away from each other. “Well, eat everything in front of you and we’ll see about that~.”

Bite after bite disappeared down his throat. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear as they went down his gullet. “You are such a good boy, you know that, right? I’ll make sure that good boys are well-fed.” Sunny watched as Alexander’s erect cock throbbed. A warm joy spread through her abdomen and up her torso; she felt giddy that her boyfriend enjoyed this so much.

Only about half the tub of ice cream was done at this point. Sunny heard Alexander give that grunt she so associated with his fullness, which made her want to massage his belly. “Sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“Like there’s a rock in my stomach, honey… oof…” Alexander struggled with the restraints. She could tell he desperately wanted to rub his belly, to relieve the pressure… to leave room for more.

He was going to have to do without this time.

“Could you rub my belly, please?” Alexander asked, groaning a little bit. “I really need it. I don’t think I can do this without your touch.”

“You’ll have to finish all of it for your belly to have any attention.” Alex moaned, but more out of pleasure than any other feeling. She saw a little bit of pre-cum leak from his head, but that just made her want him more.

Sunny was quaking in her boots as she scooped out another big bite for her big boy to enjoy. “Now, come on sweetie~”

She had noticed that, by this point, the pint was growing more and more liquid. The ice cream had begun to melt to the point that the consistency of the dessert was more liquid than solid. An idea popped in her mind; she took the pint with her, setting it down by the sink so she could clean off the utensil. She made sure that Alexander was in view of what she was doing and, before she washed the spoon, she gave him a show with it. Her tongue traced all around the bend of the cold metal, lapping up any residue that remained on its surface. There was creamy liquid coating most of the spoon and, before she washed it off, she gave it a thorough cleaning.

He was groaning by that point, obviously a bit past full, but the show seemed to invigorate him. He seemed unable to speak, practically frothing at the mouth to get her. It was as if he was forgetting their deal. He got up, bouncing towards her, but Sunny, step by careful step, returned to him. She put her free hand onto his full belly and forced it into his giving belly fat, using the force to push him back onto the bed.

“Good boys stay put when they’re told,” Sunny responded. “I might have to be forced to stop our little fun early.”

Alexander seemed to jump back to reality, his eyes wide in fear. “No! I’ll be good! Please, don’t stop!”

“Are you sure, puppy? You sure you want to continue? To be a good boy for Mommy?” Sunny grinned evilly. She was in full control.

“Yes!” Alexander exclaimed with all the quickness he could muster. He seemed like he was drifting in and out of consciousness; his mind was doing all it could to counteract the intense food coma he seemed to be falling into. His urges were taking over; she couldn’t let him let go until it was the perfect time.

“Then drink,” Sunny commanded, tilting the carton up to his lips. He obliged without question; even in his partially conscious state, her good boy would follow her every word. Right now, he was a very squishy putty in her hands, molded in her image to do what she saw fit with him.

After a couple of minutes, a few sips, and a couple of long, loud belches, Alexander finally finished the mass of mostly melted cream that had settled to the bottom of the carton. Sunny looked in the carton to see that it was about all gone and tossed it aside. She ruffled her puppy’s hair, noticing the effect that she had on him when she sat down beside him.

“Such a good boy. You ate everything you were told to.” His stomach was a bit distended, pressing the bonds of the rope just a little higher than intended. This had the side effect of making her puppy’s boobs look just a bit bigger, which Sunny couldn’t help but enjoy. He was hers, and she had every right to stare. “You want any more?”

“I’m full. Puppy doesn’t want anymore…” He groaned, letting out a long belch before relaxing as much as his bonded body would let him. If he had wanted more, there was certainly more, and they would be easing up to more and more in a single session. For now, though, one container was enough.

“Alright… you were a good puppy. Time for your reward~” Sunny ruffled his hair and kissed his lips, savoring the taste of the ice cream that still remained in his beard. She moved her hands to his belly, settling around his cavernous belly button. It had become a hard dome, distended and solid, but her soft hands would certainly make quick work of this. She wanted to degas the dough that was his stomach so he didn’t have a tummy ache on top of the discomfort that the ropes might introduce.

As she worked her hands around, squishing his belly and letting her fingers sink into the fat mass, Alex began to let out a couple of belches. While this was all well and good, Sunny felt like she wanted more. She stood up, standing right in front of him. Taking off the shirt that she had been wearing up until now to protect her silk bra from ice cream, she was now left in just a bra and panties. She got down on her knees, her face now level with his thick stomach, and put her hands under the slightly sagging stomach, feeling its heft and shifting it between her fingers.

“Oooohurrrrrrrrrp~” Alexander tried to moan, but it transitioned into a loud burp. Sunny was giggling like a little schoolgirl as she released the grip, letting his belly smack against his pillow-like thighs and, most importantly, the rock-solid cock that was squished in-between them.

“Let’s take a look at my little treat. Okay, puppy?” Sunny asked rhetorically, and she knew he knew she would do it anyways. He nodded rapidly, and she lifted up his tummy. A small web of pre-cum connected the head of his dick with the bottom of his tummy; Sunny licked her lips, knowing that he had left her a little treat, but this wasn’t what she was here for.

His dick was squished between his soft, thick thighs and his belly, but it still remained erect as a pillar. Sunny found it quite cute, poking amidst all the flab that surrounded it, and she couldn’t help but notice that a little bit of pre-cum had dribbled from the head. She lapped a bit of it up, and she heard him moan and felt his belly jiggle above her.

“Someone’s excited!” Sunny exclaimed after swallowing it, savoring everything about it. “And someone had pineapple… mmm…” She dragged her tongue across the head of his penis, getting up every drop that she can and trying to tease him, but not make him cum. He was howling by this point, his thighs jiggling constantly non-stop and his belly threatening to pool out of her hands.

Sunny pushed Alexander back onto the bed, roughly rolling him on his side so his arms wouldn’t lose circulation or be dislocated. She rested her body by his, pressing her soaked, clothed pussy into his face and pressing her face into the bottom side of his belly, licking up the semen that stuck to the underside. She felt her panties being pulled down her legs with his teeth, exposing her eager and sopping lips and her erect clit. As he started, she could barely keep herself from biting her tongue as her entire core shook in waves of mind-wracking pleasure. Sunny knew well that fat guys ate her out best. And Alexander…

Well, her fattest boy was better than the rest.

Trying her best not to be immobilized with pleasure, she shimmied her face up to his crotch. Sunny wrapped her lips around her prize, moving her tongue deftly around the shaft and bringing the shaft up and down her mouth with the bobbing motions she made. With each rotation, she could feel his dick throbbing more and more, as if it was desperately looking for the release that her stimulation was promising. The fact that he was going at her made it hard for her to keep pleasuring her boyfriend, her fiancé, her soon-to-be husband, but she persevered. The taste she had gotten only intensified her desire for his cum; she wanted every drop of his load down her throat.

By that point, both of them could only moan. Sunny could feel Alexander’s tongue stimulating nearly every part of her clit, making her tense up and struggle to keep her composure latched onto his dick. Her legs felt mildly constricted as her panties, while somewhat stretchy, prevented her legs from buckling as much as her body wanted to. She felt the tip of his nose just barely brush the back of her labia, his tongue artfully playing with her insides and the scruff of his beard tickling the other end. Alexander was taking to the bedroom handicap well, his rotund body still somehow contorting well enough to get her off without a problem. The two of them ruffled up the covers of the bed in their bliss, lost to everything but each other.

She moved one of her hands to the base of his shaft, slowly stroking around it as her lips engulfed the rest. Muffled screams escaped from the other end. Sunny blushed and, if she didn’t have a mouth full of dick, she would have gleefully grinned. Almost as a response, she felt him get at… _Oooh. Oh, God!_ Sunny wanted to scream herself. Instead, from her mouth full of his cock escaped a loud muffle.

This was the game that the two played. They’d been together long enough that both knew how the other ticked, even in the haze that was their sex-addled bodies wrapped together in a carnal dance. She would stimulate his bellybutton; he’d find a way even deeper inside. Both of them had been together long enough that, despite the obvious charge that Sunny had in their foreplay, both were equal in their manipulation of the other’s body. To them, sex was the great equalizer. Alexander was a burly behemoth of a man, towering nearly a foot over her and able to carry two of her without much issue. Sunny was a very petite woman, making their contrast even stronger. This only added to the utter pleasure that she felt in walking all over her gentle giant and making him submit to her strong will. To her, he may be a warm teddy bear to hold onto on a cold night and someone to hold onto to feel safe in a bad time, but he will also be her loyal puppy, willing to submit to her command.

Her entire body began to shudder. Sunny knew that her climax was coming fast, and there was little she could do to stop it. Alexander was just too good at this; he was more experienced than her despite being younger, and every individual movement rocked her to her very core. Sunny didn’t want to be outdone by her little puppy; she picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down and gripping the base of the shaft with determination, making sure that he was not able to pull away. There was no turning back; at the pace he was pulsating, his load was coming soon. She welcomed it; the salty yet sweet taste was something that she had found herself growing a fondness, no, an addiction to.

Sunny’s muffled moans grew louder and louder, uninhibited by even the huge dick in her mouth. Alexander’s, less inhibited, were practically howls, giving her mere seconds to catch her breath before he came back at her pussy with full force. As they both climaxed, neither could vocalize how they felt with words; their bodies did the talking. Her whole body was filled to the brim with a euphoric wave of bliss. She gripped his thigh fat tightly, leaving red marks on his skin as she felt his muscles seize up and saw his body writhe and contort with the same passion.

Sunny could finally understand how he felt with bite after never-ending bite of ice cream in his mouth as her mouth filled up with his delicious cream, to her almost as tantalizing as the ice cream she had just fed him. It took her more than one swallow, but that wasn’t a problem. She was eagerly taking in every ounce of his cum, her lust getting the better of her as she felt the overpowering urge to push herself further down his cock, the tip of his thick cock pressing into the back of her throat, another first for her, the last few surges of his cum painting her throat as the extra pleasure pushed Alexander even deeper into his orgasm,. She felt Alexander quickly return the favor, licking around her pussy to get every single bit of her sweet honey possible, but she was enjoying herself a little too much for that, her enjoyment was dripping down his cheek at an alarming rate. He always cleaned up his messes; he was a good puppy like that but this might be a little much to clean up given his current binds.

As Sunny’s mind returned to reality, the mind-bending bliss that she felt melted into a platonic euphoria, one that felt nothing but the deepest happiness drawing her close to her hubby-to-be. She realized the gravity of what she had just done: She had made Alexander submit and she had successfully bound her fiancé. Her heart swelled and, as she shifted around to face him, she couldn’t help but flash him a manic grin.

“Feeling good? Your bindings hurt at all?” Sunny looked around her, concerned for his position.

“Never better! Although, your puppy would like to be untied,” Alexander responded cheerfully. Sunny obliged, making quick work of the simple knots that she had tied around his hands and legs. He started to move around again, taking full advantage of his range of motion and seeming to revel in the newly regained freedom.

“Did you really enjoy it, honey? Like, really.” Sunny wanted to make sure that her fiancé was really enjoying it and not doing it for her sake. There was no enjoyment for her if he didn’t enjoy it, too. To underline the importance, she added, “Silver spoon.”

Alexander seemed to relax a little bit, letting a huff of air out as his shoulders sagged and pressed his moobs together after the bindings were untied. Sunny was scared that this meant he didn’t, but he replied, “I enjoy it because you enjoy it, sweetie. You have always seemed happiest when you’re working with rope, and there was a fire in your eyes that I don’t think I see anywhere else. This is where you get to shine, and I don’t want to stop you here, especially when I do trust you. I will tell you where I draw the line, but this… this is nothing.”

Sunny sighed in relief. She couldn’t believe how okay he was with all of this! It was a surprise, but a very welcome one. The woman nudged her body into Alexander’s and snuggled into his belly. “You’re such a teddy bear. I love you.”

Alexander rolled over a little bit onto Sunny, and she squealed in delight as she felt his hefty belly drop onto her trim stomach. “I love you, too, dear. Now, let’s make this a night worth remembering.”


End file.
